Churches in Korea
' Churches in Cheonan, Chungnam ' http://www.cheonanchurches.blogspot.com There are a growing number of churches in Cheonan which provide English worship services. Below are just a few: Antioch Outreach http://www.cheonan.or.kr Rev. John Habu Sarki (jhsarki@gmail.com H.P.: 010-6870-3157 Serving foreigners in many areas: English Worship Service 11:00 am on Sundays, medical service for those without insurance, a foreigner's house for shelter for the homeless, special events to promote friendship and Korean language school. Address: Cheonan Presbyterian Church, Wonsung 1 Dong 224-7, next to Oryong Stadium __________________________________________________________ Cheonan International Church http://cafe.daum.net/ch2001/ Senior Pastor : Rev. Lee Kang Hun (HP. 011-456-9997) Assistant Pastor: Rev. Kim Dong Chan (HP. 016-9880-6817) Assistant Pastor: Rev. Setia Ulina Tarigan (for Indonesians) Assistant Pastor: Rev. Jontor Situmorang Evangelist Kim Ki Soo (HP. 010-8255-8479, for mercy ministry) Evangelist Tsoy Dmitriy (HP. 017-318-5411, for Russians) Staff: Deac. Jenny Manurung (HP. 010-6873-3556, for Indonesians) Ugay Mariya (Co-Worker for Russians) Hours: 9 a.m to 6 p.m. Tuesday to Sunday. (Monday is a day off) Sunday English/Korean Worship: 11:00 a.m. Sunday Indonesian Worship: 3:00 p.m. Sunday School: for children 9:30-10:30 a.m. Bible Study: for Indonesian workers 5:00-6:00 p.m. English Classes: for Russians 6:00-7:00 p.m. Korean Language Classes: 6:00 p.m. The congregation serves primarilly foreign workers from Russia, India, Pakhistan, the Philippines, and Indonesia. Every day we help solve issues such as dealing with difficult employers and health and welfare problems. Address: Shinboo B/D 6th.fl. 812 Shinbudong, Cheonan city. Tel/Fax.: 565-5801/564-3818. It's about a 5 minute walk from Cheonan terminal (Galleria). It is next to Yawoori building. __________________________________________________________ KNU International English Church http://www.cheonanchurch.blogspot.com/ Reverend Josh Broward English Worship: 10:30 a.m. Everyone is welcome. We have people from 10 different countries and 4 dif ' Oryong-dong Catholic Church' Mass is at 2:00pm and is 60-75 minutes. The congregation is mostly Filipino migrant workers but also a few Nepalese, Indian, French, Korean Uzbeki and Americans attend. Activities and Ministries such as Korean classes, sight seeing trip and visits to retirement homes are planned by a central migrant workers' association (MOYSE.) Location:Behind the old Cheonan City Hall. Go to the right and a block behind the City Hall.(maybe 3~4 blocks from the train station.) Directions: easiest way is by taxi, just say 'Cheonan shi-cheong'(Cheonan City Hall) then walk along the street to the right of the city hall and you will see the signs and courtyard of the Church. Contact Info: The are two priests that serve the Catholic community here, one is Korean who speaks English, Fr. Joseph. The other is a French missionary, Fr. Paul. Talk to Theresa, the MOYSE helper for help. The phone number that is on the signs is 041-523-2666, and the associated email address is camoyse@hanmail. ' English Churches in Busan' ' St.Philip's church' Mass is at 9:00pm and is 60-75 minutes. The congregation is mostly British,and, Americans but also a few Indian and Irish attend. English Christian Churches in Changwon''' To those who seek English Christian worship services in Changwon: Hanbit Church in Changwon has an English worship service program, called Hanbit International Christian Fellowship (HICF). HICF is an international English worship ministry provided by Hanbit Presbyterian Church (http://www.hanbit.or.kr) in Changwon City, GyeongNam-Do, Korea. HICF is made up of international and Korean Christian families who desire to serve God, who believe in Jesus as Lord, and who want to share the love of Christ and spread God's kingdom in this world. We have many activities that enrich our Christian life, which include regular Sunday worship service, bible study, prayer meeting, retreats, outdoor worship around GyeongNam-Do, and various fellowship programs such as sports days, etc. The participants of HICF come from all countries of the world, including USA, Canada, England, Australia, New Zealand, Republic of South Africa, Nigeria, India, China, and Russia. Many of them are students, English teachers at a public school or a private academy, or workers at international companies. HICF provides international people in a foreign environment with the opportunity to strengthen their faith in God, to share Christian life with others, to learn about other cultures and traditions, and to get to know one another. We currently meet at Bokjikwan 2nd floor, Hanbit Church in Shinwol-dong, Changwon, GyeongNam-Do. If you want to know more about us, contact us today. We would love to hear from you. Sunday worship service: 11:00am Every Sunday, BokJiKwan 2nd floor, Hanbit Church Address: Sinwol-dong 42, Changwon, GyeongNam-do, Korea Preacher: Missionary Arianne Van Wingerden (from Netherlands, avanwingerden76@yahoo.com) Contact: Kevin Sohn (ksohn0709@naver.com) English worship homepage: http://www.hanbit.or.kr/2006/mis_03_03.html